Kept
by Cdk1
Summary: What if Seita didn't die on September 21 In 1945? Story Updated New Chapter Should Be Coming Soon!


AN-Update 3/20/10( I've realized why I started this fic in the first place. It's because Seita looks so much the guy I was in love with irl.(long story but he was a homeless kid) At the time I was under the impression that he had died. I came to find that he was indeed very alive. Witch is why I think this will turn into more of a case of homeless kids and couples. [as I was 16 and homeless for a short while.] )

AN( The Movie: The first thing SEITA says is " In 1945, on the night of September 21, I died." But !- in my fic, he never says that! Its going to go off when the people are saying Stuff like " What a dirty guy. Oi! Watch out! How dirty! I wonder if he's dead. The American troops will be arriving soon." So I'm continuing form there.)

**Kept**

"I wonder if he's dead." Came a women's voice as she walked past a group of homeless and not very lively kids sitting around the train station. Someone set down some food next to a boy that the women was talking about.

"Mommy, look at that girl." said a little kids voice. The child pulled on its mother clothes. Then the child pointed to girl sitting against a pillar on the other side of the boy who had been given food. The mother didn't look she didn't want to look at the dying children. The child wondered away from its mother and walked up to the girl. "Are you alright?"

She girl lifted her head slowly seeing the worry in the child's eyes. She put on a slight smile and nodded so to not make the child worry. The child pointed across the room to his mother. "Mommy wonders if he's dead." The boy said. The child's mother called, "Coming Mommy!" The child yelled taking a few steps away from the girl. The child turned to the girl once more and waved "Bye, Bye." it said.

The girl looked across from her, spotting the food. She crawled across the floor reaching for the food. As she did so people made remarks. She was almost there and she reached out her hand further to grab the near by food when a man stepped on her hand holding it down. She gritted her teeth, feeling the pain in her hand. "You filthy girl do you think you disserve this food!" The man yelled he let his foot off the girls hand and slightly kicked the food on the floor away from her. The man laughed as the girl continued to slowly make her way towards the food. Some of it lay spilled on the floor. The man laughed and walked away.

The girl finally reached the food and started eating. She then looked to the dead looking boy who was now next to her. His head was down and he was skinny to the bone. She made her way over to him with the food. She sat up next to him then moving the food towards his face. "Here." she said. He looked slightly towards her. "My names Aya-Miyu." she said quietly as she helped him eat the food they were silent. As everyone walking around them still throw out there rude comments. After the food was gone the boy took in a beep breath.

" Seita…" The boy breathed out.

A while after nightfall the train station started to empty. Aya started to take a look around the room. Her hair was black and went to about her shoulders, her bangs that were cut all the way across her forehead, but they were a bit overgrown and went into her eyes a bit. Her hair looked in the starting process to dread. She got up from the ground fine with out no problem. Then she walked over to the near by trash can's and grabbed a bag from behind it. She went threw the trash can's and found bits of other food. She walked back to Seita, he looked up at her famished.

"How can you move..?." he breathed slowly.

"Oh, You cant stay in the station if you don't look like your dying. They wont touch you if you look dead-ish. So I pretend. I'm quite well, I'm a street-kid." She smiled and helped him to his feet. "If we don't get out of here soon they'll come to take away the dead bodies and If were not dead there's a chance they'll make us leave and if we don't then..." She helped him limp his way outside of the railway station. She set him down in a bunch of weeds and grass and fireflies were flying everywhere. She started to feed him the bits of all the different kinds of foods she had found. "I'll find water."

She got up leaving him there for a moment. She ran back to the trash can where she had recalled seeing a old can of some sort. She snuck into the bathrooms. Cleaned it off and filled it up with water and snuck back out. When she got back to Seita he was still holding himself up. She helped him with the water. "Seita... Will you stay with me?" He looked at her confused, "I mean, be my travel buddy and come with me and I'll help you live the life of a orphan."

" I..." Seita started.

"Because, I need to get out of here. I was in Chugoku when Hiroshima was bombed, nothing happened to me. People are talking they are saying, people are getting sick. I cant stay here. I plan to sneak onto a plane crate that's going back to the US." Seita gave her a look of betrayal on there country. "Don't look at me like that, If we stay here we'll only die. So many people need help here, That there isn't anymore help to give..."

" But Aya, Its going to take a while to get to there, What about food and water? What's your plan..."

" I know it's wrong, but I'm sure you've done it before as well, Pirating."

"Seita.." Aya said with a sad tone in her voice. "We weren't always orphans were we?" her eyes started to get teary. "I know its hard to talk about people we've lost. Were not alone, its okay to be sad. We shouldn't ever give up on life and die, ever!" she quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes. "We must live for them."

"Live for them.." Seita said, "Your right. Lets go to America." Seita took a deep breath and pushed himself up from the ground. He walked to Aya's side and took her hand. "Someday will you tell me the story of who your living for, then I can tell you my story."

Aya nodded. "Someday." she said. "We should find somewhere better to stay then this stupid train station."

"Lets go then." Seita said squeezing her hand a bit.

They then started to walk together. They didn't know where they were going, but they both had the feeling once they got there they would know.

"Seita wont be able to go to far, he's to weak…" Aya thought to herself glancing to him. "I wonder if he will say anything.."

"I was thinking, that plan sounds like a bad idea, was that just a spur of the moment idea?" Seita asked. A slight blush went across Aya's face. "Wouldn't it be better if we snuck into a boat instead?"

"Your.. Your right." Aya mumbled. "Lets stop here" she pointed ahead where a big tree was. They made there way there and sat down under the tree. Aya looked up to the night sky.

A few months past, Seita had got his strength back. They had both closely bonded. They never talked about the past or the awful things they saw. There was only talk about a hopefully future. They did quite good for themselves, they seemed to be having a lucky streak the last few months. They even made more concrete plans to get to America. All they had to do now was prepare and wait until the time was right.

AN: Sorry this is the end of this story unless I randomly watch the movie and it motivates me once more.


End file.
